<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mama I'm in love with a criminal by MysticalMaker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893217">mama I'm in love with a criminal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMaker/pseuds/MysticalMaker'>MysticalMaker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMaker/pseuds/MysticalMaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a young intern detective, who in his spare time draws comics and builds mind maps on the walls of his apartment. He becomes obsessed when an underground vigilante with a growing reputation causes havoc in their small town. Beware of his spray painted messages of poetry and of his mark - it's a fucking warning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mama I'm in love with a criminal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But mama I'm in love with a criminal</p><p>And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical”</p><p>...</p><p>”Over the course of a month, there have been reporting's of an underground vigilante,” the news broadcaster reported, a stern look upon her face as her mouth formed a grim line.</p><p>Feeling tense, Gerard watched the television. His fingers were lightly tapping the sides of his mug, drilling a beat that quickly began to resemble his rapidly beating heart. A mixture of adrenaline and panic. Suddenly he felt an arm draping around him, playfully nudging him.</p><p>“It’s none of your concern, kid. Just keep your head low and let us handle it,” Bob told him as he patted Gerard on the shoulder, assuring him that all was taken care of. Despite himself being a young intern detective at the department, he couldn’t help but feel obligated to be involved in solving the case.</p><p>Secretly behind the department’s back, Gerard has been on the case of the underground vigilante, obsessively waiting for his next move. The vigilante has been scouring the rooftops, lurking in the very depths of the shadows. A shadow himself of black, crimson and bone.</p><p>...</p><p>Back from the office, his tie hanged loose around his neck as he attempted to unlock his apartment. Gerard wiped his sweaty brow and let out a heavy sigh. It’s late and he was feeling tired and out of it. At this point, he was slightly thumbing with his keys in the dimly lit hallway. Frustrated, he lightly scratched at the scruff around his neck.</p><p>Draped over his shoulder was his leather satchel. In his bag he carried his laptop, a journal of his notes which also contained some drawings and comic book sketches he’d done earlier on, either out of spite or boredom. </p><p>As he eventually managed to open the door, he felt a cold draft coming from across the room. The window of his apartment was slightly open and the cold air crept in as the curtains loosely moved against the breeze with the hem of the curtains lightly touching the windowsill. As he approached the open window, below it amongst the scattered papers and coffee stains, a single silver element stood erect on top of his desk.</p><p>On closer inspection, he noticed that a knife was stabbed onto the surface of the desk, it’s silver blade was indented in and had splintered the wood. Pierced underneath by the knife was a note. A mark of a skull with it’s eye sockets harshly crossed out was imprinted on the paper. An insignia. No,<em> a fucking warning.</em></p><p>He then dislodged the knife from the desk, the end sharp. As he examined the blade, he lightly ran his thumb over the side, the grooves of his thumbprint inline with the silver edge. He cursed. Raising his thumb to his lips as he hurriedly sucked on the cut drenched in warm flowing blood.</p><p>As he searched around him for a cloth to stop the bleeding, mind maps of random pinned up scraps of papers, newspaper clippings and red string which formed an interconnected web which lined the walls of his small apartment. Gerard knows he's so fucking close to solving this after weeks of being hot on the vigilante's trail. Now his own life is at risk. <em>He's next. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully you like the taste of this. This idea has been in my head for awhile now. Maybe more to come? The rest of the work will be longer as this is only a prologue ✨</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>